Wendy Marvell
w " "}} |previous affiliation = |mark location = Prawe ramię |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = Drużyna Natsu Oddział Latających Smoków |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou Niebiańskie Siostry |partner = Carla |previous partner = Mest Gryder Mystogan Sherria Blendy |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) Lamia Scale (dawniej) |status = Aktywna |relatives = Grandeeney (przybrana matka; martwa) |counterpart = Wendy (Edolas) |magic = Magia Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków Smocza Siła Unison Raid |weapons = Działo Rozbijające Powietrze |manga debut = Rozdział 132 |anime debut = Odcinek 49 |japanese voice = Satomi Satō |english voice = Brittney Karbowski |image gallery = yes }} Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル, Wendi Māberu) jest żeńskim Zabójcą Smoków. Kiedyś należała do Gildii Cait Shelter, ale po zniszczeniu Nirvany, oficjalnie dołączyła do Fairy Tail. Magii Smoczego Zabójcy nauczyła się od swej przybranej matki, Grandeeney. Po rozwiązaniu Fairy Tail, Wendy, razem z Carlą, dołączyły do Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 420: Strony 13-14 W związku z wojną pomiędzy Orochi's Fin a Lamia Scale,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 423, Strona 12 Wendy opuszcza swoją gildię i zaczyna podróżować z Natsu, aby odnaleźć pozostałych członków Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 423, Strony 19-26 Oryginalnie jest Smoczym Zabójcą sprzed czterystu lat, który został wysłany w przyszłość, aby pomóc w unicestwieniu Acnologii. Wygląd Wendy jest drobną i uroczą dziewczynką o długich, prostych, granatowych włosach (od czasu do czasu spinanymi w jednego lub dwa kucyki) z grzywką i brązowych oczach. Jak wszyscy Zabójcy, ma zaostrzone kły.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 136, strona 5 Ubiera się w stroje w stylu folkowym oraz sandały (ewentualnymi dodatkami mogą być akcesoria ze skrzydłami, oznaczające, że jest ona Niebiańskim Smoczym Zabójcą). Jej znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na prawym ramieniu i jest błękitny.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 132, strona 20 Osobowość thumb|left|nieśmiała osobowość Wendy Wendy jest nieśmiałą i uprzejmą dziewczynką.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 133, strony 4-5 Do niedawna jej jedyną przyjaciółką była młoda Exceedka, Carla, którą Wendy wychowała od jajka.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 181, strona 7 Jest osobą, która bardzo chętnie próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 132, strony 19-20 Wendy dba o członków swojej gildii i nawet zaproponowała Carli, aby polecieć do miasteczka Exceedów, aby spróbować przekonać ich do ewakuacji, gdy ich życie było zagrożone.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 181, strony 6-7 Pomimo swej olbrzymiej mocy, nie wierzyła w siebie i bała się walczyć. Dopiero spotkanie z Natsu i pozostałymi dało jej siłę, której potrzebowała. W miarę upływu czasu staje się coraz bardziej odważna, pewna siebie i stara się być pomocna gdzie tylko może.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 191, strona 2 Jest inteligentna i bardzo uczciwa, nie ukrywa się ze swoimi emocjami i łatwo ulega innym osobom. Wendy jest bardzo grzeczna i ułożona, zawsze, na powitanie i podziękowanie, składa grzeczny ukłon. Z Karty Gildiowej możemy się dodatkowo dowiedzieć, że lubi Carlę, a nie lubi suszonych i marynowanych śliwek. Magia i Zdolności frame|Wendy używa Troi na Natsu|left Magia Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków (天滅竜魔法 Ten Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy jest Smoczym Zabójcą, co oznacza, że ma taką samą moc jak Natsu i Gajeel, z tą różnicą, że jej żywiołem jest powietrze. Magia ta pozwala jej uzdrawiać ludzi najpoważniejszych urazów, nawet tych spowodowanych przez smoka, a nawet może ona przeciwdziałać innej Magii. Magia Wendy nie jest typową niszczycielską magią ofensywną, lecz raczej polega na leczeniu i wspieraniu towarzyszy w walce, np.: zwiększając ich siłę ataku bądź ich szybkość.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 135, strony 17-18 Jak twierdzi Carla, Wendy swoją moc może odnawiać jedząc powietrze, jednakże ograniczeniem jest jego czystość, dziewczynka nie może się zregenerować w miejscach zanieczyszczonych.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 136, strona 10 Magia ta pozwala również wyczuć prądy powietrza, dzięki którym Wendy może przewidywać pogodę. *'Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryuu no Houkou): Powietrzna wersja Smoczego Ryku. Korzystając z tego ataku, Wendy zieje ogromny tornadem w swój cel. Nie wiadomo, jaka jest siła tego ataku, ale był on wystarczająco potężny, aby zniszczyć jeden z kryształów Lacrimy Nirvany, tak więc może być bardzo silny.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 161, strony 14-15 *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): Zaklęcie to przyjmuje formę świecących kul na dłoniach Wendy, leczy ona najgorszą przypadłość Natsu - chorobę lokomocyjnąManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 152, strony 15-17, jednakże czas działania jest ograniczony, a zbyt częste użytkowanie, czyni ją bezużyteczne.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 165, strony 2 *'Atak Skrzydłem Niebiańskiego Smoka '(天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): Wendy generuje dużą ilość prądów powietrza w każdym ze swych ramion, które wirują i obracają się do ataku w okolice celu. To zaklęcie naśladuje Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka Natsu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 248, strona 14 *'Sierp Niebiańskiego Smoka': Wendy machając swą nogą tworzy duże wiatry ze swoich stóp w kierunku przeciwnika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, strona 7 *'Szpony Niebiańskiego Smoka': Wendy przyjmuje odpowiednią postawę, najpierw rozstawia szeroko swoje ramiona, a następnie przesuwa je zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, tworząc przy tym duży podmuch wiatru, który kieruje się wprost na przeciwnika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 288, strona 4 *'Pazur Niebiańskiego Smoka '(てんりゅう の かぎつめ Tenryuu no Kagitsume): Wendy zbiera energię w stopach, następnie wyskakuje z pomocą podmuchów wiatru i uderza jedną stopą w przeciwnika wraz z silnymi podmuchami powietrza (tak jakby smok atakował pazurem). *'Kieł Niebiańskiego Smoka': Zaklęcie walki wręcz, w którym Wendy pokrywa jedną ze swoich rąk, a następnie uderza po łuku, dosięgając końcówkami palców przeciwnika, pozostawiając przy tym smugę wiatru po ciosie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 289, strona 10 *'Raise': Wspierające zaklęcie, który pozwala Wendy na anulowanie zaklęcia tworzącego anomalię. *[[Leczące Zaklęcie Niebiańskiego Smoka|'Leczące Zaklęcie Niebiańskiego Smoka']]:' '''Lecznicze zaklęcie Wendy. Pozwala jej ono na leczenie obrażeń, usuwanie trucizny a także na przywrócenie czyjejś mocy magicznej. '''Sekretne Techniki Smoczego Zabójcy:' *'Lśniąca Fala: Niebiańskie Wiertło': Specjalne zaklęcie, w którym Wendy najpierw rozstawia szeroko swoje ramiona i tworzy dookoła dużą barierę wiatru, po czym przesuwa swoje ręce przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara, powodując, że ściana wiatru ściska się do środka, przeciwdziałając i wysyłając przeciwnika wysoko w powietrze.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 248, strony 13-15 *'Droga Mleczna '(ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei): Zaklęcie pozwalające Wendy na przywołanie zmarłych, poprzez przywołanie ich ducha. Musi ona bardzo mocno skupić się w trakcie wykonywania zaklęcia by utrzymać ducha przywoływanej istoty w świecie żywych. *'Rozrywające Światło: Niebiański Pazur': potężne zaklęcie, możliwe do użycia przez Wendy w trybie Smoczej Siły.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 377, strona 12 Pełny efekt jest nieznany, gdyż Ezel rozproszył ten atak swoim Juhou.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 377, strona 13 thumb|right|170px|Wendy w trybie Smoczej SiłySmocza Siła: Wendy po zjedzeniu powietrza z cząsteczkami ethernano pochodzącymi z aktywującej się Twarzy, jest w stanie przejść do trybu Smoczej Siły. W tym trybie z łopatek, nadagrstków i przy stopach wyrastają jej białe kolce, zapewne przypominające skrzydła (te na łopatkach najbardziej je przypominają). Jej włosy są większe, gęstsze, i rozproszone, nadając Wendy "dzikiego" wyglądu. W tym trybie Wendy ma powietrze naokoło pod kontrolą, a jej siła wzrasta do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie rozbić Twarz. Wyostrzone Zmysły'': ''Domena wszystkich Zabójców. Wendy jak i Natsu czy Gajeel ma silnie wyostrzone zmysły w stosunku do "zwykłych" ludzi. [[Unison Raid|'Unison Raid']]: * Powietrzne Zaklęcie: Wendy i Sherria połączyły Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka i Wycie Niebiańskiego Boga w celu zwiększenia niszczycielskiej mocy obu ataków użytych podczas walki z gildią Orochi's Fin. * Powietrzne i Piaskowe Zaklęcie: Lucy i Wendy połączyły Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka i Piaskowy Buster Scorpio w celu zwiększenia niszczycielskiej mocy obu ataków użytych podczas walki z Hadesem. Zaklinanie: Wendy jest jednym z użytkowników Zaklinactwa: Uroki Magii Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków: * Vernier (バニーア Banīa): Zwiększa szybkość tego, na którego zostaje rzucone. Uwzględnia także rzucającego. czas trwania jest ograniczony.16 Żeby atak zadziałał, Wendy wypowiada zaklęcie: "O szybkie wiatry przemierzające niebiosa...VERNIER!"17 ** [[Ile Vernier|'Ile Vernier']]: Zaklęcie, które podwaja efekty Vernier. * [[Arms|'Arms']] (アームズ Āmuzu): Zwiększa siłę wybranego regionu ciała, jak np. ręce, na określony okres czasu. Przed wykonaniem ataku, Wendy wypowiada zaklęcie: "O mocy, ty która rozrywasz niebiosa...ARMS!"18 ** Arms X Vernier (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to połączenie dwóch ataków Arms i Vernier, zaklęcie to potrafi od razu zwiększyć atak i prędkości na określony czas.19 ** Ile Arms: Zaklęcie podwajające pierwotne efekty zaklęcia Arms. * Armor: Zwiększa siłę obrony wybranego celu, w tym samego rzucającego, przez krótki okres czasu. ** Arms X Armor X Vernier: To zaklęcie jest podobne do Arms x Vernier, czyli zwiększa atak i prędkości na określony czas. Różnica jest taka że osoba rzucająca to zaklęcie na siebie, bądź kogoś innego zwiększa także obronę.20 ** Ile Armor: Zaklęcie podwajające efekty zaklęcia Armor. ** Re-Raise: Re-Raise to zaklęcie, które pozwala Wendy uniknąć anomalii występujących w jej ciele. Zwykłe Uroki: * Deus Eques: Intonując "podniesienie sprawności fizycznej", Wendy jest w stanie czasowo zwiększyć swoje ogólne możliwości fizyczne. * Deus Corona: Intonując "podniesienie odporności na żywioły", Wendy jest w stanie dość znacznie zwiększyć (choć czasowo) swoje możliwości odporne. Zaawansowane Uroki: * Deus Zero: Deus Zero jest urokiem, który daje Wendy możliwość oddzielenia Magii,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 494, strona 14 lub innych zaklęć z kogoś. Broń/Przedmioty frame|Działo Rozbijające Powietrze Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Działo Rozbijające Powietrze: Kiedy Wendy, nie mogła używać swojej magii, walczyła za pomocą magicznego powietrznego działa, które po otwarciu tworzyło potężne tornado.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 172, strony 9-11 Sztuczne Klucze: * Klucz do Zamknięcia Bram Gwiezdnych Duchów (Dawniej): Zamyka Bramę Wodnika, Aquarius. Występy w innych Mediach OVA Witajcie we Wróżkowych Wzgórzach thumb|170x170px|Wendy i Lucy towarzyszą Erzie po zakupach Wendy i Carla występują w pierwszym OVA jako nowe mieszkanki Wróżkowych Wzgórz. Są one mile przywitane w akademiku przez dziewczyny, które w nim mieszkają, za pomocą przyjęcia powitalnego.Anime Fairy Tail: OVA 1 Wróżkowa Akademia Wendy pojawia się w drugim OVA jako uczennica Wróżkowej Akademii wraz z innymi członkami Fairy Tail. Wendy spożywa obiad razem z innymi dziewczynami, mimo że najczęściej trzyma się z Lucy. Erza zwraca się zarówno do niej jak i Lucy o pomoc w kupieni sukienki na randkę.Anime Fairy Tail: OVA 2 Dni Pamięci thumb|200px|Wendy i Carla w Dniach Pamięci Wendy i Carla pojawiają się w trzecim OVA, Dni Pamięci. Na początku OVA, obie znajdują szalik Natsu pozostawiony na zewnątrz gildii. Zwracają go one później, jak cała Drużyna Natsu wracają z przeszłości.Anime Fairy Tail: OVA, Dni Pamięci Tęczowe Drzewo Wiśni (Anime Omake) Wendy wraz z drużyną Natsu podejmują się pracę na Górze Hakobe, gdzie muszą zebrać specjalne zioła, cała misja kończy się konfrontacją ze Śnieżną Wiwerną. Po zrealizowanej pracy, bierze udział w festiwalu Hanami.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 244, strony 1-5 Gry Wideo Wendy jest jedną z postać w grze DS, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, które są odblokowane po przejściu wszystkich zadań.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou W wideo-grze Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Wendy Marvell jest jedną z możliwych postać.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou W tej grze posiada następujące ruchy: *Główny Atak: Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka *Atak 1: Arms *Atak 2: Vernier *Atak 3: Westchnienie Niebiańskiego Smoka *Super Atak: Tornado Niebiańskiego Smoka Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Pierwszy projekt Wendy * Tylko jej alter ego z Edolas było w innym wieku niż ona sama. * Debiut Wendy w anime miał miejsce wcześniej, niż jej rzeczywiste pojawienie się w mandze. Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 49 * Symbol gildii Wendy znajduje się w tym samym miejscu, co symbol Natsu oraz symbol gildii Phantom Lord Gajeel'a. * W pierwotnym projekcie Wendy miała używać różdżki, a symbol jej gildii znajdował się na lewym ramieniu. * Potrafi leczyć przedmioty nieożywione, np. szalik Natsu. * Często spina włosy w dwa kucyki tak samo jak Irie z Monster Hunter Orage. * Po raz pierwszy możemy zobaczyć Wendy wraz z Carlą na pierwszej stronie 127. rozdziału. * Ma kompleksy na punkcie swojego małego biustu. * Nienawidzi marynowanych śliwek. * Wendy pierwotnie miała być Wodnym Smoczym Zabójcą. * Imię Wendy zaczęto, ustalać, kiedy miała być Wodnym Smoczym Zabójcą, począwszy od kanji wody "水", po japońskie słowo środa "水 曜 日", do rōmaji środy w języku angielskim (Wednesday) (ウェンズデイ Wenzudei), aż w końcu do Wendy (ウェンディ Wendi). Manga Fairy Tail: Tom 27 Pochodzenie Nazw 2 * Mimo że jest jedynym Smoczym Zabójcą w Fairy Tail, który nie ma choroby lokomocyjnej, to podczas Sagi Imperium Avarez, ujawniła się ta przypadłość. * Przed przeskokiem czasowym na wyspie Tenrō, była w tym samym wieku co Sting i Rogue. Cytaty (do Carli) "Tu nie chodzi o ludzi czy Exceedów, wszyscy jesteśmy żywymi istotami i musimy robić to co słuszne." (do Mesta) "To nie ma znaczenia! Nic nas nie jest w stanie nas zniszczyć!" (do Sherrii) "To, że tutaj stoję, oznacza moją gotowość do walki dla mojej gildii! Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski. Dopóki nie upadnę i nie będę już mogła się ruszyć, atakuj mnie wszystkim, co masz! Proszę!" Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildi Cait Shelter